Of Demons and Men
by mysticwriters
Summary: In the land of piracy and realms of nightmares, whose to tell the dream from reality? Or the demons from the men? (COMPLETE)
1. Taken

It was a cool damp evening in the summer of 1740. Maria Cocksworth, a young maiden on the island of St. Euphoria, lay on the beach starring up at the dark night sky. Her long red hair was braided neatly and her eyes were brown. Suddenly the faint sounds of cannons invaded the peaceful silence.  
  
She almost heard the cannon scream as the whistled through the air, "Boom, doom, doom, doom, doom." The people from the village screamed. It was a chorus to her ears, a choir of death that rang sickening thrills down her spine. In her head the voice that sounded so much like her own sang in glee at the blood curdling screams, while outside she refrained from vomiting at the blood strewn streets that washed the pavement in her eyes every time she blinked and closed her eyes to see herself with bloodied arms watching a woman that was her embracing a grinning captain and toasting to the death and drinking the blood of the victims they have bled....  
  
She screamed and got up on the beach with nearly no breath left in her lungs to speak of other horrors worse and stared straight into the eyes of herself.  
  
"Go away." She said simply, "I'll have no more of you." The other smiled.  
  
"I can't go away, I never will." She laughed a maniacal laugh that sent shiver up her spine. She blinked and the other was gone.  
  
The moon was now covered in dark threatening clouds that were sure to pour down rain. She pulled on her jacket and began to walk quietly down the shore. She came to a large dock and went beneath it trying hide. Suddenly she was shoved down onto the wet sand. She dare not move, and even if she could her legs would shake and her knees would give out.  
  
"What 'ave we here mates?" asked a man's voice.  
  
"A spy?" questioned another.  
  
"A wrench?" asked a different man.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Maria asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"We should take her to the captain." Siad one.  
  
"Aye!" they exclaimed together. They tie up her hands and drag her aboard the lifeboats. She rode to the large ship with her eyes closed.  
  
They help her climb up aboard the ship. She is extremely scared as s man with a tri-cornered brown hate. He many trinkets and such in his hair and his beard was braided. He grinned as she stared back down at her speech.  
  
And then she recognized him.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she screamed.  
  
"What wrong, love." He asked, approaching her.  
  
"You stay away from me!" She screamed at the top her lungs, "they might not know who you are but I do, I know and I'm not a fool. You stay away!" She backed away slowly.  
  
"What do ya mean ya know me, it's grand new to me." He replied, taking a step forward. She screamed and turned to run but the crew grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. She looked up her eyes wide-open and blood red hair tangled and stringy down her back. She was behind the man and she smiled at her.  
  
"No one will help you. You are all alone." She said.  
  
"Go away, AWAY!!!! Get out of my head." She cried and held her head in her hands. The other grinned and left, to return, perhaps.  
  
"The demon's got her. She speaks to demons. Bad luck she is, throw her overboard to drown in her own nightmares." Gibbs said.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Maria asked through tears.  
  
"Luv, we aren't going to hurt ye." Jack reassured  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you!?!?!?! You filthy disgusting pilgrim!" She yelled  
  
"Pirate luv, Pirate." He smiled revealing his gold teeth. "Now luv come with me into me cabin and I'll show ye I won't ye."  
  
"I am no wrench!" she yelled.  
  
"No ones," Jack tried to explain  
  
"No you listen here, Luv, I am no wrench who'll just climb into bed because you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" she screamed turning from him.  
  
"Okay then ye'll be sleepin with me crew tonight." He sighed.  
  
"What?" she breathed. She couldn't bare being locked up with pirates whom probably haven't pleasurable company in some time. "I'll sleep in your cabin." He smiled, "On the floor! And I mean sleep as in goodnight, dreaming, eyes closed, sleep!"  
  
"Al'right luv, what ever ye wish." He replied. She eyed him warily.  
  
"You swear on the Virgin Mary and all that is good in the world?" He eyes her strangely. "you swear on you ship?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"I swear." She nodded and ran to his room, stealing all of the blankets and throwing them on the floor and curling up in a ball covered in them. 


	2. The Nightmares of Reality

"Why do you hide?" The other asked her, she was back. "Of course I'm back, I'm always there."  
  
"Go away, leave me alone!" she took a heavy lamp and through it at the other. It hit the captain full in the face. He rocked back on his heels and looked at her, she dove under the covers.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't want to share the blankets." She hissed from under the blankets. "Alright then. I'll just sleep with no covers." He heard her grunt vaguely from under the pile and lay down on his bed and began to snore. Maria relaxed and soon found herself asleep as well. But her dream was no paradise.  
  
She watched as she approached the captain chained to the rack. His eyes pleaded for help. She held a knife in her hand and lowered it to his stomach. Then she was chained to the rack and he was approaching her with a knife and lowered it to her belly. She screamed and writhed as he cut slow measured cut in her belly and lowered his hungry head to feast on his prey. She screamed.  
  
Sitting jolt up in her bed and having the captain looking at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You bloody well woke up half the world?" She stared at him and backed up into the wall hugging the blankets close to her.  
  
"Why do you care?" she whispered wide-eyed. "Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Because we be needin a new crew member, sense Anna-Maria drowned." His voice trailed off. Then his eyes met hers.  
  
"That why? Bloody hell man!" she screamed, Jack plugged his ears. "It would've been nice if you told me before you sent your goons after me!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know ye'd throw a pitching fit luv!" he yelled over her long scream of profanities.  
  
"Huh, I don't know..." she yelled sarcastically waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Luv ye don't have to yell!" he said.  
  
"Well I'm done speaking with you any way! Goodnight." She sighed and went back under the covers.  
  
"You know what he is, don't you? Don't trust him." The other said into her head, she lowered the cover so only her eyes showed out underneath.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You're his prisoner; he will haunt you till the end. He will kill you."  
  
"How do I get out?" she asked.  
  
"Kill him, before he kills you." She shook her head.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"You can." She looked down and there was a knife in her hands. She stood and approached the sleeping captain. "They will never find you. Throw him overboard." She nodded to the window. Maria raised the knife over her head and shot it down to Jack's heart. Jack's eyes flew open as he stared at the gaping hole in his chest. Her eyes went wide, he had done nothing. He opened his mouth to say something but only a bubble of blood appeared and popped, letting a line of blood drip down his chin.  
  
Then Jack woke up screaming.  
  
"You complain about me being loud." Maria said from the pile of blanket. Jack looked down at his chest and saw no hole from it. He stared at Maria. And Maria blinked; it was in that moment she saw in carnivorous with her blood streaming down from his mouth. He licked his lips.  
  
"Maria?" His voice made her blink again and he was clean of all blood. She followed her gaze to her lap and saw a blood stained knife. She dropped it on the ground and got up shakily. Jack shook his head and saw her sitting with no knife in hand and walked back out of the cabin for some fresh air. 


	3. All Lies End

Maria decided to follow him and see what he'd dreamed about that would make him scream like a sissy. The night felt wonderful the soft breeze blew through her hair. She found him at the helm. She approached with caution.  
  
"Captain...what be the problem?" she asked, he jumped at the sound of her voice. "It's ok, I'm not going to kill you are anything."  
  
"Great." He sighed. She looked into his eyes, 'he is pretty good looking' she thought. "Why are you out here? I thought you were going to bed?"  
  
"Well- I- just wanted to...um," Maria stuttered. Jack gave her a coy smile.  
  
"Come here." He said holding out his hand. She hesitated, "If your not going to kill I won't kill killing you."  
  
"Okay." She said and took his hand. But then backed away. "I must go back to the cabin. Goodnight...again." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She grunted and ran off.  
  
The next day broke without much warning as the ship arrived in Port Royal for Jack to pay a visit to Will and Elizabeth and their two-year-old son. He supposed Maria would come with him. He yawned as he strode to their large mansion with Maria in tow-only because she was scared of everyone else.  
  
Inside of the mansion.  
  
"Hello Jack." Elizabeth said merrily. "Who is this?" she glanced at Maria.  
  
"I'm Maria." She said quickly. Something felt very wrong. Will came in with a small toddler in tow.  
  
"I'm Will, and this is Adam." Will said. Maria gave a fleeting grin, the feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
"Well, then. Now that all introductions are done. Where's the rum?" Will, and Elizabeth sighed as Jack headed to the supposedly hidden supply of rum. There was a slight pain over his heart as he looked around.  
  
"What's wrong, Jack, you look rather pale." Elizabeth said as all of them came into the room.  
  
"It's just a pain. Not really important." He replied as hr rubbed a hand over his heart. It came away with blood. He stared at it with wide eyes, and then opened the top of his shirt. Sure enough, a slice into his heart was opening and blood was pouring forth. Jack fell to the ground And Elizabeth screamed. "What's happening, it was a dream, only a dream." He said as he tried to regain consciousness fully.  
  
"Jack..." Will began, but Jack started laughing, and it wasn't Jack. Jack got up and grinned. There was something in his face that showed the real Jack was fighting for control, and loosing. Jack waltzed toward Maria.  
  
"You could never defeat me. You never had the heart." He jammed his hand forward and into her chest, and ripped out her heart. Her eyes went wide as she starred at the demon that haunted her dreams. Her other laughed at her. Jack dropped her heart on the ground and she dropped to the floor. Elizabeth screamed and tried to run. Jack caught her and pulled her to him, and bit her neck, drinking her blood like a vampire. Then his body began to shake and he pushed her away and slumped to the floor with wide eyes and blood pouring down his chin.  
  
"Help me." he gasped, "or stay away so I don't kill you." He looked at Mari's lifeless body and shuddered. Elizabeth backed away as Will stepped forward and put a hand on Jack's forehead. Jack seemed to be split in two and became one again. He kept splitting. Will stared in horror as the demon parted, screamed and joined again.  
  
"Jack, hold on." He said, trying to think of something to help Jack. Maria got up and Elizabeth screamed. There was still the gaping hole in her chest. She walked to Jack and reached out her hand. Part of Jack grasped it and the other Jack stayed down. They separated. And Maria kissed the demon Jack on the lip and pulled a cup of blood for them to toast. Jack still lay on the floor and Elizabeth ran to her husband and him. Jack closed his eyes against the horror and breathed in steadily. Will and Elizabeth watched the other Jack and Maria walk away, out the door and to the start of the gallows.  
  
(By the way...the real Maria didn't follow them into the kitchen...)  
  
Maria heard all the screaming and ran into the kitchen. She saw jack and fell to her knees. She took his head and rested it on her lap. She began to cry. Will and Elizabeth were still in shock. Jack stirred and opened his eyes as one of Maria's tears fell onto his cheek. She smiled.  
  
"Ello luv." He rasped. Then once again he was out. Maria cried.  
  
"Sweet heart...he'll be okay. Let's get him to the guest chambers to rest." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thank you." Maria said as Will and a servant carried Jack to the guest room and laid him down on the bed. They took off his shirt and wiped the wound clean with rum. Maria entered and sat down to watch.  
  
Three hours and twenty-five minutes later  
  
Jack stirred awaking Maria. He opened his eyes to find her kneeling on the ground watching him closely.  
  
"Oh thank god. Jack your okay!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Or course I am luv." He rasped. He started coughing up blood then laid back down. "I need to tell ye something," he breathed.  
  
"And I you." She smiled. She kissed him passionately despite the fact he still had a bit of blood in his mouth. Their lips parted. "I love you Jack"  
  
"And I you Maria." He began coughing again. Suddenly his eyes closed and he went old. Captain jack Sparrow was dead.  
  
Maria began to cry. She kissed his lips. He was gone. She fell to the floor in a ball and began crying fiercely. She couldn't believe it...he was actually gone. 


End file.
